


Tea & Biscuits

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snap-Shots In Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She guesses they’ll not be wanting a cup of tea <i>just</i> yet, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Biscuits

Jackie went back into the room from the kitchen, intending only to ask them if they wanted a cup of tea (and maybe a biscuit or two). But what she saw when she walked through the door kept her quiet; to speak would be to interrupt, and she felt as if she were intruding enough already.

The Doctor had moved since she’d left them and now stood directly behind Rose; Jackie watched, spellbound, as his hands slipped slowly from Rose’s waist to her hips and then used them as purchase to gently pull her closer to him and completely close the tiny amount of space between them.

Then he slung one of his arms around her hips to hold her against him whilst using his other hand to brush her hair away from one side of her neck before beginning to place what were very probably open-mouthed kisses down her neck towards her shoulder.

Jackie, starting to feel that perhaps she’d leave them alone for now, started to turn away and back into the kitchen. And when – just before she closed the door softly behind her – she saw her daughter turn around and start kissing him back with an enthusiasm that suggested this side of their relationship was nothing new, she knew she’d made the right choice.

Plenty of time for a cup of tea later, after all.


End file.
